


Useless

by wibbly_wobbly_wayward_son



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Feels, M/M, Underage Drinking, Weird Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbly_wobbly_wayward_son/pseuds/wibbly_wobbly_wayward_son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning to my Destiel fic. Cas was with Balthazar, but when it ended (after 2 years) Cas realizes how stupid he was going out with him in the first place. Lots of hurt/comfort type stuffs. Chuck being a whiny bitch, and Castiel trying to be a mother-hen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my lack of writing skills. It took me a little while to get into the characters, so the first bit's iffy at best. Hope you enjoy. At least a little bit.

Castiel was lost. He had never been in a long relationship filled with so much passion, and have it end so suddenly. He didn't know where to go, what to do. Balthazar had already moved on, had a new boyfriend practically the day after they broke up. Castiel was useless. Nothing but another fuck buddy to Balthazar. Even though they had talked about getting married. Castiel longed for family. Wanting to someday be the mother-hen he always was without the strange looks and awkward silences. Castiel was always one to mother. He only had Chuck to mother, though. Always fixing his hair, hood on his jacket, or even the latch on his necklace. Chuck went along with it, even adored it. Of course, it made sense, seeing as Chuck's mother wasn't much of one. Where Chuck's parent's didn't support him, Castiel was there to be a make-shift mother-father. Which was one reason why Castiel wasn't surprised when Balthazar broke up with him. Balthazar was a fuck-now-ask-questions-later type of guy. The kind of spoiled rich kid that was gay for the attention, and the easy sex. Always running from the family life-style, and afraid of commitment farther than “let's have sex and hold hands in the hallway”. Balthazar was the one that brought up the idea of getting married though. Probably because Castiel would only go so far before real commitment. He knew that where they lived two men could not get married. But knowing that his significant other really wanted to get married was close enough to the actual thing in his mind.  
Balthazar never really wanted marriage. Castiel knew that. Which is why Castiel was still a “virgin”. He'd done things, but never gone all the way. He longed to go that far, wanted it so bad some times that Balthazar just wasn't enough to fill his needs. But he didn't trust Balthazar enough. So the break up was bitter-sweet in Castiel's mind. He didn't trust Balthazar, but he was at least considerate of Castiel's feelings though. The first two men, not so much. Just meaningless little flings that went nowhere, much to the other mens' disdain. Chuck always reminded Castiel that he was just going after the wrong men. The good looking popular guys were always hollow and lifeless. Castiel agreed, but his heart still longed for the smiling faces of the men he could never have. In his town, that was 90% of the guys. Half of them were straight, quarter bi, and another quarter gay. Most were in the closet though. Which made Castiel's life even harder. He was very straight forward with his sexuality. Chuck always says he walks on rainbows everywhere he goes and emits a heavy dose of gaydiation (gay-radiation) at all times. Chuck was the only nice one to make light of Castiel's sexual preference. And that always made Castiel smile and give him a small adoring fix of the hair or necklace.  
But when Balthazar broke it off, Chuck wasn't exactly very friendly towards Castiel. There had been rumor spreading that Balthazar and Castiel were very serious. It being their senior year in high school, everyone simply assumed they had done it. Chuck felt betrayed. Castiel was like a father-figure to Chuck, and hearing through the grapevine that Castiel had sex with Balthazar was like hearing your parents were having orgies in your room when you weren't home. But Chuck hadn't been happy with Castiel for quite some time . Castiel spent all his time with Balthazar and his friends, or texting him. So when he went to Chuck's house the weekend after the break-up, Chuck exploded.  
“I fucking told you!” Chuck slammed the front door behind Castiel. Cas flinched at the sudden onslaught, standing still in the wooden floored living room faintly smelling the chicken warming in the microwave in the next room.  
“I'm sorry” Castiel murmured, looking down at his black pin-striped converse. Chuck walked in front of him, glaring at him in disgust.  
“Don't apologize” he spat “I'm sick and tired of being forgotten, cast aside and treated like dirt. You're just as bad as my parents”  
“Chuck, I never meant to-”  
“To what?! Treat me like the unwanted red-headed step-child?”  
“Chuck...”  
“Just stop. I'm already done hearing the sorry's. Get your ass in the kitchen” Castiel kept his eyes on the floor as he walked around the couch and over to the kitchen table. Chuck was close behind him and walked over to the microwave to take out his dinner when Castiel sat down at the table. “So what was his reason?”  
“What?...”  
“What'd he say his reason was for ending it?” Castiel looked down at the dark wooden table and thought for a long moment. Chuck's tone had changed drastically. Instead of his accusatory tone, he'd shifted to a softer one.  
“He didn't think it was working out”  
“Meaning he wasn't getting enough sex”  
“He never got to have sex with me” Chuck laughed.  
“Yeah, whatever you say, man.”  
“Really. I don't know what you're talking about” Castiel looked up at him with his brow furrowed and his head tilted slightly.  
“You and Balthazar. You two had obviously done it. I could see the look of shame on your face every time someone brought up sex.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Castiel, I've known you long enough to know what that look was about. When meg brought up gay sex at the lunch table.”  
“I had felt uncomfortable talking about it in such a public place.”  
“The look screamed 'Shit. They know.' to me” Chuck put the chicken strips from the microwave in front of Castiel with a fork and knife.  
“This is your dinner”  
“I already ate”  
“You always eat at this time, never earlier or later.”  
“Well I ate early today. Besides, you have a tendency of not eating when you're unhappy. So eat.” Chuck sat across the round table from Castiel, resting his hands on the table and lacing his fingers together. Castiel gingerly plucked at a piece of chicken with his fork placing a small piece in his mouth to be chewed and swallowed. “So I saw Balthazar with some guy today”  
“How is this suppose to effect me?”  
“When I say 'with' I mean making out and groping in the hallway.” Castiel looked at the chicken, keeping his fork busy with chopping up the tenders instead of using the knife.  
“This has no meaning to me. Balthazar is no longer my boyfriend. He can grope whomever he wants in the hallways now.”  
“Bullshit” Chuck spat.  
“I am not shitting you, Chuck”  
“Like hell you are! This is killing you. Balthazar is nothing but a promiscuous dick and you hate to be shown and told that. You spent two fucking years thinking he was the love of your life. So please. Tell me how unaffected you are.” Castiel sighed. He had come to Chuck to get things off his chest, but not like this. Chuck was hurt in ways that were all Castiel's fault. Castiel put a large piece of chicken in his mouth to occupy it, making a reason for not replying. Chuck snorted and continued. “I knew it. You guys did do it.”  
“We didn't. I promise you”  
“Then what did you tell him? How close did he get? Because you are in a lot more pain than you were when the first two guys broke up with you”  
“Stop”  
“Oh. My. God...you told him everything, didn't you?” Castiel worried at his lower lip. “I can't believe you.”  
“He was so kind an-”  
“Is that all it takes? Is that the only criteria for you to trust someone enough to tell them about your family? Is that enough for you to fuck them?”  
“No” Castiel's voice was stern as he looked up at Chuck defiantly. Chuck was furious, but Castiel was determined to be assertive. “I told him about my love life. What I wanted. And we...”  
“Fucked” Castiel glared at him.  
“Had extensive foreplay” Chuck laughed.  
“Right.”  
“Chuck. You of all people know what I've done as far as intimacy with another human being.”  
“Then why the awkwardness?”  
“I thought that maybe it was too good to be true...but I was also caught up in the passion. I am only 17. I can't help myself.”  
“But you could have talked to me. I could have helped you realize how untrustworthy Balthazar really is.”  
“I was clouded by my happiness. Balthazar made me feel special. Made me feel like I meant something. Plus he found many of my quirks...cute” Castiel let his voice trail off. A small smile crept onto his face at the last word as his eyes drifted back to the table. Chuck sighed.  
“I'm your friend Castiel. I will always be here for you. I'm sorry if you think I would have tried to pull you down from your happiness.”  
“That's not it at all, Chuck.”  
“Then why did you decide not to talk to me until Balthazar broke up with you?”  
“Because I thought he was the one.” Chuck laughed again.  
“The one?”  
“Yes. As a naive 17 year old I thought he was going to be the one that stayed with me forever. He treated me like a person. He loved me...I think...”  
“What part of him trying to get in your pants is him showing his love and adoration?”  
“The need for intimacy with the one he 'loved'”Chuck pursed his lips. Castiel kept his eyes on Chuck.  
“Eat up, Castiel. We're having a Whovian marathon in ten.”  
“Which Doctor?” Castiel let the conversation stray. He didn't want to talk to Chuck about this anymore. Chuck was too upset to talk about it.  
“Eleven. I want to see the Ponds again.” Castiel hummed in agreement and ate the tenders, picking them up piece by piece. Chuck walked into the living room and grabbed the remote off of a coffee table between the couch and the TV. Castiel finished his chicken and set the plate in the sink along with his fork and unused knife then walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Chuck sat down on the opposite end of Castiel. Castiel put his back against the arm rest and his feet next to Chuck on the couch. His arms crossed loosely over his stomach. Chuck sat close to the arm rest, keeping little to no contact with Castiel. The opening of The Eleventh Hour started as Castiel tightened his grip on his midsection, missing the contact with Chuck. They use to always sit close together, Castiel's arm around Chuck's shoulders lightly playing with his hair, or simply resting his head on Chuck's shoulder or lap when they watched TV. But Chuck stayed on his side of the couch, and Castiel kept his feet away from touching Chuck.  
They watched five episodes of Doctor Who, in silence. Chuck had decided to skip around, but Castiel didn't say anything about it. When the clocked read 11:11, Castiel stifled the urge to tell Chuck to make a wish, and simply told him it was time for him to get home. Castiel thanked Chuck for the food and the Doctor Who. Chuck was silent and simply nodded to Castiel's thanks and opened the door for him. Castiel held his arms around his waist and walked home.


	2. home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes home to Gabriel's crazy party. Naomi (the step mom) is away with Micheal and Lucifer. And well, craziness.

Castiel fell back onto his bed. Naomi had taken Micheal and Lucifer to their track meet in some other state. So, naturally, Gabriel had taken that as a chance to have a wild house party. Music that Castiel didn't recognize played loudly downstairs, muffling the voices and shouts of all the drunk teens in Castiel's living room and kitchen area. Anna left a small plate of food on Castiel's desk, next to his computer, with a note saying “Sorry for the noise, hope you enjoy dinner!”. It was a plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes.   
“What is with everyone and chicken?” Castiel said to the ceiling. He could hear Gabriel screaming downstairs, then others screaming along with him. The screaming died down and Castiel shoved a pillow over his head to try and drown it all out. The pillow didn't help, so he got up and walked downstairs. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?   
Gabriel was in the middle of the living room upside down chugging beer. Anna was holding the keg up for him as a man stood between his legs holding his ankles. People were in a circle cheering him on. Castiel sat on the stairs and watched as Gabriel finished up the beer and the guy set his feet down on the floor. Anna set the keg down and everyone cheered louder for him, then commenced their regular stumbling dance of chatting and drinking. The guy who had previously been holding Gabriel's feet stood close by him to make sure he doesn't fall. Gabriel fell into his arms and sloppily kissed him all over the face and neck. Castiel shook his head and got up, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the cooler sitting on the table. He opened it up and went back to the stairs. Anna stopped him half-way to the landing.  
“Hey, Cassiel” she slurred.  
“Hey, Anna” he smiled softly. She put an arm around his shoulders and leaned on his tiny frame. He moved his beer to his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Anna's waist to support her.   
“How's Chuckie boy?” she started to walk him towards the couch and slumped down on the couch, picking up a random drink from the table and taking a swig.   
“Chuck's okay” Castiel moved the drink back to his right hand after setting her down, and leaned on the armrest.  
“You eat dinner?” she mumbled.  
“Chuck gave me some food. Thank-you for the dinner though.” she nodded and started to chat with a man sitting next to her. Castiel walked away awkwardly. Not knowing what to do. Gabriel had had several parties at their house in the past, but Castiel never knew how to act with so many people in the house. He took a sip of his beer and started to walk upstairs when a hand was placed on his shoulder.   
“Castiel!” the voice sounded like Ash, and when Castiel turned he saw the familiar mullet staring back at him.   
“Hey, Ash” Castiel smiled down at him. Ash let his hand fall to his side.  
“How's it going, slim?” Ash leaned on the railing and took a sip of his own beer. His the same old can he's always drinking from.   
“It's going” Castiel replied and took a sip of his bottle. “You?”  
“Alright I guess” Ash shrugged “won't be so hot once I'm done with this beer.”  
“Last one?”   
“Yeah. Only brought a six pack with me, and Winchester decided to take half of my pack.” Castiel's brow furrowed. Gabriel generally didn't allow the Winchesters to come to his party.   
“Dean's here?” Castiel tilted his head slightly.  
“Yeah! He's over in the kitchen doing shots with some friends.”  
“Why'd Gabriel invite him?”  
“I don't know. He just sent me an invite the other day and said 'Winchester can come to, if he wants'”  
“How strange.”  
“Eh. Maybe he's finally gotten over being to pissy with him all the time.” Castiel took a sip of his beer.  
“That's not like Gabriel. I'm going to go see what's going on.” Ash nodded, took a long swig of his beer and stepped off the stairs and into the dining area to the left. Castiel took a right and walked back into the kitchen to find a crowd at the little island area with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and several shot glasses. Dean was standing next to Anna. Castiel was surprised she hadn't passed out just yet. She was already fairly inebriated when they talked a few minutes ago, and she doesn't hold her liquor well. Dean and Anna took a shot together and slammed their glasses down, wincing mildly at the burn of the whiskey. Castiel took another drink of his beer, drinking the rest of it then disposing of it in the trash can near by. He looked around for Gabriel and found him on top of the guy he had previously been leaning on in his drunken stupor. They were on the couch having quite the face battle. Castiel walked over to Anna, deciding not to bother with Gabriel. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Cassiel!” She shouted as she turned around and put an arm around his shoulder, leaning on him again “'sup, babe?”  
“I need to talk to you for a moment.”  
“'m all ears” he pulled her aside and spoke lightly so no one but her could hear.  
“Why is Dean here? I thought Gabriel hated him.”  
“Didn' ya hear? He's my man now!” She smiled. Castiel frowned.  
“Okay...” Castiel let his voice fade, then he led Anna back to the island and let go of her. Dean put his arm around Anna's waist and smiled at Castiel faintly. Castiel grabbed another beer from the cooler, opened it, and walked out the back door. So far, all hell was breaking loose in his kitchen/living room. So he went to see how things were out back. There wasn't anyone out there, thankfully, so he sat out on the old swing set and sipped at his beer. The air was cool on his cheeks and the sky was fairly clear. Castiel set his beer aside and started to swing. The chains squealed in protest, but were muffled by the sounds of the party going on inside. He 'played' on the swing set for a couple minutes then grabbed his beer again. Deciding that being sober wasn't any fun anymore, he downed the beer in one go.  
“Whoa! Easy tiger” a man's voice called from the back door. Castiel looked over and saw Dean standing on the patio. “If you're anything like your sister, you shouldn't be drinking at all at this point.” Castiel laughed softly.  
“I'm more like Gabriel when it comes to my ability to hold my alcohol.”  
“Well, fuck. You should be in there doin' shots, not out here on the fricken swing set.” Castiel chuckled.  
“I'm not too sure that's a good idea.”  
“Why?! If you've got a liver like Gabe's you should be showing it off like him!” Castiel shook his head lightly. Gabriel was quite the show off type, while Castiel much preferred to not be the center of attention all the time. “Come on. You and me. Shots. Now.” Dean declared, opening the back door.  
“If you insist.” Castiel sighed as he got up and walked over to the door. Castiel could practically feel Dean's green eyes on his skin. “Are you sure you can handle much more? You seemed to have consumed quite a bit with Anna.”  
“'s alright. I only had one or two with her before she threw up in the sink.” lovely “besides, I've got quite the liver myself.” Dean winked and Castiel could feel the blush start to creep onto his cheeks. Castiel walked towards the island area where several people were still downing shots of Jack. The bottle only half empty.   
“We're going to need more Jack” Castiel said over his shoulder to Dean. Dean laughed lightly and grabbed an unopened bottle from the counter. Castiel silently cursed himself for not seeing it, but put it off as the counter being too cluttered with cups and random empty bottles. Dean pushed a few people aside and situated himself across the island from Castiel with the bottle and two 'clean' shot glasses.   
“Alright, shot number one!” he yelled to the circle of people as he poured the first shots. Castiel took the glass and drank the whiskey then placed the glass back on the table. Dean laughed lightly. “ Damn, dude” he said before knocking back his own shot. A few people cheered. This continued for ten more shots before Dean was a drunken mess. Castiel took over as 'bar tender' and poured the next drink before giving Dean a questioning look.  
“Are you sure you can continue?”  
“'sfine! I got dis'” he drank his shot and slammed the glass down rather aggressively. Castiel drank his own then proceeded to pour another shot for them both. The party had already begun to die down a bit as they drank their twelfth shot. Gabriel had taken his mystery lover to his room, and several people had made their way to the guest room or fallen on the living room floor to pass out. Dean leaned on the island counter with three fingers wrapped around his shot glass. Castiel poured another drink.  
“So how long have you been with my sister?” Castiel asked before downing his drink, Dean doing the same.  
“Jus' got t'gether th' other day.” he mumbled. Castiel nodded and poured another drink. Fourteen.  
“Has Ash passed out yet?” Castiel asked as he picked up the glass then drank. Dean drank before shrugging his shoulders. Ash then proceeded to walk into the kitchen area.  
“Well speak o' the d'vil” Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Ash. Ash put his hand on Dean's shoulder and supported his weight as Dean leaned lazily into his side.  
“Hey, Winchester. How's it going?” Ash had no beer in hand, which surprised Castiel, but remembered that dean had taken half of his six pack of beer.  
“We are doing shots” Castiel poured the next shot and he and Dean drank.  
“I can see that” Ash laughed. “How many you guys done so far?”  
“Sixteen.” Castiel poured another drink.  
“'sn't he a cutie? Drinkn' like 's water or sum'n” Dean laughed into Ash's shoulder then drank his shot. Castiel drank his and filled his own glass back up, but not Dean's.  
“I think we should cut you off, Winchester” Ash laughed “You get pretty gay when you're drunk, and that was quite the sentence you just slurred in my ear.”  
“I think this means that I have won?” Castiel downed his next drink. Eighteen.  
“Hell no! I ain't giv'n up!”  
“Dude, you are smashed!” Ash laughed “come on. Let's get you in a bed.”  
“The guest room is most likely full. You can put him on the couch in my room”  
“Hey! 'm not done here!” Dean struggled and fell out of Ash's grip. Castiel chuckled and poured himself another drink. Nineteen.  
“Now look what you've done, Winchester.” Ash laughed and grabbed Dean by the elbows and hoisted him up to his feet. Ash slung Dean's arm over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist, supported his weight. Dean laughed and leaned into Ash's side.  
“Fuck'n legs” Dean muttered. Castiel gave up on the shot glass and opened the newer bottle of Jack, taking a long drink from it.   
“Well I'm taking him up to your room” Ash started to take him to the staircase “Don't drink that entire bottle Castiel, don't wanna find you dead in the mornin'.”  
“Don't worry, Ash. I was just about to put it away anyways”  
“Alright, I'll be back” Ash pulled Dean up the steps. Dean was silent at his side as he looked intently at the steps on their way up. Castiel sat and drank from the bottle of Jack as he heard Ash and Dean stumbling around. Upstairs, Ash was almost to Castiel's room when Dean broke the silent stumblings.  
“God, he's gotta fine ass” holding out 'fine' for more than necessary. Ash chuckled at him.  
“Man, you have got to lay off the Jack.”  
“What? I can' 'njoy a fine piece o' ass?”  
“Not when it's your girlfriend's brother” Ash kicked open the door to Castiel's room and walked Dean over to the couch on the far right wall, next to the desk with the chicken on it.  
“Pssh, an ass', an ass, and I'ma likin' his” Dean fell over onto the couch, Ash moved his shoulder around to get the feeling back in it.   
“Oh shut up, Winchester. Now get some rest.” Ash walked out of the room and left the door open. He walked downstairs to find Castiel sitting on the island with the bottle of Jack in his hands. Castiel took a long swig out of it. Ash tsked a disapproval and shook his head as he walked up and sat beside Castiel on the island. “I thought you were going to put that thing down.”  
“Decided against that.”  
“You doin' okay, Cassie?”  
“Don't call me Cassie please.”  
“Oh, right..uh...sorry” Ash rubbed at the back of his neck with his right palm then motioned for the bottle of jack with his left. Castiel handed it over, and Ash took a long drink from it. Taking a deep breath from the light burn of it. “So, uh...how are ya doin'?”  
“Not as well as I had hoped” Castiel answered, truthfully for once today.   
“You didn't have to go through seeing Balthazar fondle that prick, did you?”  
“Thankfully not, though I have heard enough that I might as well have.”  
“I'm sorry man.”  
“It is not your fault, Ash” Castiel took the bottle from him and took a long drink from it.  
“God, you can really hold your liquor can't you?”  
“Yes, I have yet to really know what being drunk feels like” Castiel took another long drink, then sighed. “I wish I was more like Anna when it came to this, having Gabriel's liquor holding abilities is not a fun thing.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I want it all to go away. The pain, the heartache, and most importantly, the feeling.”  
“Don't talk like that, Castiel. Everythin' will be alright. I know it will.”  
“You can not promise that” Castiel took another long drink, the bottle being almost half empty now.  
“Alright, I know I can't promise you anythin'. But I sure as hell know that things can't always be this bad.”  
“Unless if your name is Castiel Novak” Castiel took another long drink. He began to feel the warm sensation in the pit of his gut. The same as usual. So he took another long drink, hoping to strengthen the feeling.  
“Alright, I'm cuttin' you off” Ash took the bottle from Castiel and set it down beside him.  
“Ash, give me the bottle back.”  
“No. You're gonna kill yourself. Drinkin' all this.”  
“Good.”  
“What?”  
“I said, good.”  
“All over Balthazar?”  
“No. Over my luck.” Ash sighed and took a drink from the bottle.  
“Your luck's not that bad Castiel.”  
“Really? There are no guys that like me. All of them are either straight or in the closet. Those who are out, just want to have sex all the time.”  
“How about the fact that no matter what, not even girls will date you. Let alone the guys you like.” Ash took another swig and let Castiel take the bottle from his hands and drink the last of it.  
“I don't understand, Ash. I thought you had a boyfriend.” Castiel looked over at him and tilted his head in confusion. Ash laughed dryly and took the bottle, setting it aside and hopping off the island.   
“Had. He got a better offer long ago.” Ash walked over to the counter and grabbed another bottle of whiskey, this one half empty. Ash took a sip and sat back on the island with Castiel.  
“I'm sorry Ash” Castiel looked down at his hands, trying to deter his need to comfort.  
“Here” Ash handed him the bottle. Castiel took a sip and wrapped an arm around Ash's waist.  
“How long have you two been apart?” Castiel handed the bottle back and set his head on Ash's shoulder.  
“Several months. It barely lasted a week.” Castiel lightly stroked his side. “it barely meant anything. The guy just wanted a boyfriend to pass the time.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I'll be alright. I have been” Ash took another drink of whiskey, leaning into Castiel's side to let Castiel comfort him. Ash knows how much Castiel is comforted by comforting. His motherly instincts bring him a strange comfort that shouldn't be so natural for a guy.   
“Is there anything I can do?” Ash handed him the bottle. Castiel took a sip and set it aside. Ash was leaning into Castiel lightly and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder.   
“Know any cute guys?” Ash laughed softly. The alcohol of the evening making Ash slur lightly, but not too noticeably. Castiel laughed with him and set his hand up on Ash's shoulder. Ash sighed and motioned for the bottle back. Castiel handed it to him, Ash taking a sip and handing it back. Castiel took a long drink from it, practically drinking half of what was left then set it down.   
“Not any that I am completely positive are gay” Castiel said dryly. Ash sighed and sat up, Castiel putting his hand in his lap with the other and folding them. Ash reached over Castiel and took the bottle. He took a sip and sat staring into the bottle. Castiel got off of the island and took the bottle from Ash. He drank the last of the bottle and walked over to the trash, throwing it away. Ash laid back on the island. His head hanging off the edge, and his hands on his stomach. Castiel walked around the island to where Ash's head was hanging off the side, his eyes closed. Castiel bent over and kissed his forehead lightly. Ash opened his eyes to see Castiel's face inches from his.   
“Castiel, you make the best mother hen” he giggled. The alcohol starting to make him act like a little kid. Castiel laughed and straightened up. Ash let his arms fall to his sides, one hanging off the edge of the table. A few people groaned, a couple started to snore in the other room. Castiel leaned against the island and softly carded his fingers through Ash's hair. His fingers barely getting through a few tangles in the longer part of his hair. Ash flinched a few times when Castiel would hit a tangle. Castiel would mutter a soft apology and move to a different piece of hair. Ash sat up after a few minutes and almost passing out, and swung his legs around the table so that Castiel was between them. Castiel started to back away, but Ash put his hands on Castiel's hips and pulled him close. The blood started to warm Castiel's cheeks as he started to fiddle with Ash's shirt in attempts to 'fix'. Ash kissed Castiel's forehead, then his nose, and the corner of his mouth. Castiel found Ash's lips and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling away. “I'm sorry” Ash muttered “You don't want this...”  
“I don't want you to be my 'rebound' guy” Castiel admitted. Ash laughed.  
“You don't have rebounds Castiel, you have lovers.”  
“Says you. Maybe one day I will have a rebound guy, just for the meaningless quick relationship.”  
“Right” Ash kissed him again, this time trying to get Castiel to part his lips by tracing the crease of them with his tongue. Castiel obliged and parted his lips, letting the kiss deepen, his upper lip between Ash's. Ash lightly sucked on his lip, Castiel tracing Ash's lower lip with his tongue. But before he could get his tongue in Ash's mouth, he pulled away. “I have a proposition for you.”  
“Yes?”   
“We go out, for a little while. Almost like 'rebound' boyfriends. And if in a month, you're not happy, we end it. No hard feelings, it just didn't work. If not, then we stay together.” Castiel took a moment to ponder this. He kept his eyes on Ash's necklace, lightly fiddling with it.   
“I think that is acceptable” Castiel smiled, his eyes meeting Ash's. Ash smiled back, then yawned.  
“Well then, babe,” they both grinned at the pet name, “how about we get to bed?” Castiel nodded and took a step back so Ash could get down. Ash hopped off the island and took Castiel's hand. Castiel led him to his room and turned on the lights. Dean groaned and rolled over on the couch. Castiel turned the lights back off, forgetting that the drunken man was passed out on his couch. Ash giggled softly and let go of Castiel's hand to walk over to the bed. He took off his shoes while Castiel grabbed some sleep pants and walked over into the bathroom. He changed his pants and walked back out to Ash laying on his back, under the covers. Castiel slipped under the sheets and into Ash's side. He wrapped an arm around Ash's torso, his frame only a little bigger than the man he was use to sleeping with.


	3. hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the party...yeah...

Castiel woke up on his side, Ash firm against his back with an arm around Castiel's waist. The other under his neck and the pillow. Castiel looked over to the couch to find Dean still unconscious. He shifted lightly, and Ash tightenned his grip on Castiel's midsection. Castiel sighed in defeat and tried to go back to sleep. He woke up a little while later to an empty bed, and Dean staring at him from the couch. Castiel sat up and stretched, yawning.  
“Where's Ash?” Castiel rubbed at his head lightly.  
“Downstairs making breakfast” Dean replied with a grumble. He got up from the couch and walked to the door. “Food in five sleepy-head” he started towards the kitchen and only faintly heard Castiel's reply.  
“Be down in a minute” Castiel pulled the covers off and went to the bathroom. He was in just his boxers, but could have sworn he went to bed with more clothing on. Didn't matter at this point. He put on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt he found on the floor. The shirt was a bit big on him, and smelled of Ash. Perfect.  
Castiel walked down tot he kitchen to find Ash making eggs and bacon, while Dean made the coffee. The place had cleared, all the random bodies off of the living room floor. Gabriel was laying on the couch, his head on his mystery lover's lap.  
“Never let me have that much beer again” he groaned. The other man laughed.  
“Why? You finally got drunk” his voice was deeper than expected, his frame being rather lean and tall.  
“But now I have to suffer the hangover” the man laughed again.  
“Fine. No more keggers for you, Gabe.”  
“Thank-you, James. But I'll drink as I please” this 'James' laughed again and ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair.  
“Well, I better get going” James kissed Gabriel on the forehead and got up and left. Gabriel let out a small groan then sighed heavily once James was gone.  
“Finally! Nothing worse than a lingering one-night-stand” Gabriel got up and shook his head.  
“I was wondering why you would let him believe you had a hangover” Castiel commented. He had pulled up a stool to the island area.  
“Wait, you mean to tell me the hangover business was just an act?” Dean questioned from the counter.  
“Yep” Gabriel smiled as he picked up a lollipop from a tray on a random coffee table.  
“After all that beer you chugged last night?”  
“Mhm”  
“You've never seen Gabe drink, have you?” Ash chuckled.  
“Never” Dean admitted.  
“Well, one thing that you must understand is that Gabriel's ability to hold his liquor is accompanied by his lack of hangovers” Castiel said, in hopes of thuroughly informing Dean.  
“That go for you to?” Dean asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.  
“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “I feel no pain after drinking last night.”  
“Dude, you had almost an entire bottle of Jack Daniels!”  
“An entire bottle, and then some” Ash corrected, “we stayed up and had a few drinks after you passed out.”  
“Oh...” Dean's voice trailed off. Ash grabbed a few plates from the cabinet and started piling a good amount of eggs on each.  
“Alright, food-time” Ash announced as he gave everyone their plate, “anyone wake Anna up?”  
“Not yet. I'll go see if I can get her up” Dean said as he set his plate down and went upstairs.  
“Wow, that guy really has the hots for you Castiel” Gabriel commented as he sucked on his lollipop. Castiel's brow furrowed.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that Dean's been staring you down all morning, especially that plump little ass of yours” Gabriel winked.  
“But he's with Anna” Castiel took a bite of his eggs.  
“Doesn't mean he doesn't love the view.”  
“Stop it, Gabe” Ash set down his fork and glared at Gabriel. “Winchester may be many things, but he is not a cheater. Or gay for that matter” he went back to eating. Gabriel laughed.  
“Could've fooled me” he picked up his plate and put the eggs on Castiel's. Gabriel walked to the freezer and pulled out the ice-cream. He pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and put a few scoops of ice-cream in it. He put the ice-cream away and grabbed a bottle of Hershey's syrup and doused the ice-cream. Ash didn't pay any mind to him and his unusual habit, instead he moved around the island and stood behind Castiel, stealing a few bites from his plate. Castiel blushed and leaned into Ash's chest. Gabriel took his ice-cream into the living room and plopped down on the couch. A few minutes later, Dean walked down the stairs without Anna. “Anna too hungover to get up?” Gabriel snickered.  
“Lil' bit” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. Ash wrapped an arm around Castiel and kissed his head before walking away to take care of his dish. Dean walked into the kitchen and started eating his plate of eggs. Castiel got up and took care of his plate, rinsing it off and setting it in the sink on top of Ash's.  
“I'll take her up some medication and water” Castiel said as he opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass and the bottle of aspirin. He took two out and filled the glass with water. Dean sat at the island eating loudly as Gabriel dug into his ice-cream. Ash sat up on the island and picked at his nails. Castiel walked upstairs and into Anna's room at the end of the hall. Castiel lightly knocked on the open door with the knuckles of the hand holding aspirin. Anna groaned from under the sheets and put a pillow over her head. Castiel chuckled softly and walked up to the side of the bed and set the water and pills on a black bedside table. “I brought you water and a few aspirin.”  
“Thank-you, Castiel” she mumbled from under the pillow. He nodded even though she couldn't see and walked back down stairs. Dean was sitting on the island, leaning back on his hands, Ash a matter of inches away from him leaning forward with a beer in his hand.  
“Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at Ash as he walked through the living room. Ash chuckled.  
“It's five-o-clock somewhere” he smiled and took a sip, “plus, haven't you ever heard. The best way to prevent a hang-over is to stay drunk.”  
“I'm not sure that's the best course of action” Castiel sighed as he walked up and stood between Ash's legs, taking his beer from him.  
“Oh come on, you act like you've never seen me the mornin' after a crazy night.” Castiel frowned.  
“No, I have witnessed your insane habits before. However, I have never approved.” Ash laughed again and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.  
“I've never approved of you drinking an entire bottle of Jack Daniels, but hey. Whatever floats your goat.” Castiel rested his hands on Ash's hips.  
“I like that. Sounds much better than floating a boat” Gabriel chimed in from the living room. Dean chuckled and slid off the island.  
“As long as there is no tickling of peaches here, I don't care what you float” Dean added. Castiel stared down at Ash's necklace. Ash laughed and played with Castiel's shirt.  
“That's gotta be the weirdest saying I've ever heard, man” Ash said before turning all his attention to Castiel.  
“I'm gonna head out” Dean said as he walked towards the door.  
“Alright, man. See ya tomorrow” Ash said over Castiel's shoulder. With that, Dean walked out the front door. Ash looked back at Castiel, who was staring intently at the bottle cap hanging around Ash's neck. Ash tilted Castiel's chin up and gave him a soft kiss. Gabriel cleared his throat loudly from the living room.  
“Third wheel would like you to either give him a better view, or get a room.” Ash rolled his eyes.  
“I better head out” Ash sighed. Castiel gave him another kiss. This one deeper than the last, then backed up so Ash could get down.  
“Drive safely” Castiel let his hands linger on Ash's hips until he started to walk away.  
“Always do” Ash smiled, “see y'all later.” Castiel watched as Ash left and hopped into his truck. The roar of the old ford rumbled through the silence between Gabriel and Castiel for a few minutes before disappearing completely. Castiel looked over to find Gabriel staring at him with a wide grin on his face.  
“What are you staring at? And why did you have to comment like that?” Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion.  
“You little bastard” Gabriel laughed, “You got laid last night, didn't you?” Castiel's cheeks flushed.  
“What?” was all he could say.  
“You, and Ash. You fucked last night, right?” Gabriel got up with his bowl and went to the sink to dispose of it.  
“We did not” Castiel hissed.  
“Aw, my poor Cassie still a virgin?” Gabriel poked Castiel's side as he walked past him and laid back down on the couch, grabbing a lollipop from the side table opening it up and sticking it in his mouth.  
“Don't call me Cassie. And yes” Castiel walked into the living and sat on the arm chair next to the couch.  
“Well, with Ash on your arm, I don't think that will last.” Castiel glared at Gabriel.  
“Stop.”  
“What? Don't like me talking about your love life?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well too bad.” Castiel got up.  
“I'm going back to bed.” Castiel walked back upstairs, Gabriel grunted a response but Castiel didn't care. He went into his room, closed the door and lay down on his bed.

~

Dean started up the Impala and started on his way home. AC/DC played softly in the background as he tried not to think. His head was bombarded with wave after wave of images of Castiel. It was wrong, he was dating the dude's sister, and had just met the guy. But there was something about him. Maybe the way he always had to talk very precisely. Or the confident smirk as he drank shot after shot of Jack, unaffected. He just couldn't put a finger on it. So he tried to block it. He thought of Anna, her slim body at his side, and how she wrapped her arms around him when she was too drunk to stand on her own. Then he thought of Ash, his arms wrapped around Castiel. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind again. He cranked up the music, just in time for the chorus of “Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution”.  
A few songs later, he pulled into the driveway. He parked the car and walked inside. Sam was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand.  
“Where's dad?” Dean asked as he walked in and sat down on the other end of the couch.  
“He walked out an hour ago, I think he was headed for the liquor store.” Sam replied, not looking up from his book.   
“Come on, let's go check on Bobby.” Dean slapped Sam on the knee and got up, walking to the door. Sam sighed and set down his book, following Dean. They went next door and simply walked inside. They walked down the hall to find Bobby sitting in his arm chair in the living room watching some old western.  
“What took ya so long?” Bobby asked them, his eyes not moving from the television.   
“I just got home, found this one just sittin' on the couch reading.” Dean gave his not-so-little brother a pat on the back and walked over to plop down on the couch.  
“Dad's been gone for an hour, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't on some quick trip to the store before coming over.” Sam sat next to Dean on the small couch. Bobby snorted.  
“Like it really matters. You boys always come over on Sundays” Bobby picked up a glass of tea and took a sip.  
“Yeah, but today dad didn't leave sober” Sam added. Dean sighed.  
“When is that man even sober?” Dean grumbled. They sat in silence for a few minutes. A comfortable silence, though. Watching the cowboys run around on the TV screen, guns blazing. After a little while, Bobby got up to refill his tea. Dean followed and got himself a glass as well.   
“So how's it goin' with that Anna?” Bobby asked as he handed off the pitcher of tea and leaned against the counter.   
“Good, finally got the nerves to ask her out” Dean smiled as he poured his glass and put the pitcher away. He took a sip of tea and leaned against the counter next to Bobby.   
“You're treatin' her right, right?”   
“Of course” Dean licked his lips, “she's already a handful, though.”  
“How so?”  
“She likes to drink for fun, and she's a lightweight.”  
“That's not a good combination. You sure you wanna be datin' this chick?”  
“Well, like always, she's better sober. And at least her brothers are alright.”  
“She drink often?”  
“Apparently not, just when her step-mom's out of town.”  
“Well, don't let her suck you in. If she gets out of hand, you let her go.”  
“Yes, sir” Dean took another sip of his tea. Bobby walked back into the living room and sat back down in his chair. Dean sat back down on his side of the couch as the old western ended and another one began.


End file.
